Angelical Devotion
by Yin Protector
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, por fin he cumplido el sueño de viajar a Japón. Mi travesía es maravillosa, hasta que una chica de nombre Yuuma Amano me invita a salir. ¿Quién diría que ese evento culminaría con mi muerte?. Yo mismo como un Ángel en Highschool Dxd, e Issei (poderoso). Parejas, yo x Irina y quizás Gabriel; Issei x Harem. Categoría M por si las dudas.
1. Angelizado

Buenas noches a todos! Bien, me van a matar al leer esta nota del autor, pero esta historia ha estado rondando mi cabeza por algunos días que quise sacármela de encima. ¿Cuál es la mejor forma? ¡Escribiendo por supuesto!

Ahora, en esta historia, me convertiré en un Ángel. ¿Por qué un Ángel? porque no hay fanfics de este tipo, y siempre quise experimentar con esa raza de Highschool DxD. En todo caso, es según como lo miren.

**¿Parejas?. Bueno, había pensado algo como yo x Irina Shidou o quizás también Gabriel, pero eso se verá más adelante. Primero quería tener los comentarios del público.**

**Para Issei tenía planeado darle el Harem de costumbre, aunque —como dije antes— eso lo planearé para el futuro.**

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece. Mi mente aún me pertenece, que yo sepa no me he vuelto loco aún ¿o sí?

**Capítulo Uno : Angelizado**

Mi nombre es Lucas. Las chicas me llaman 'Lu' y mis amigos 'Yin'. Ahora, en un momento como este, seguramente se preguntarán "Eh, ¿no tienes apellido?". Bueno, sí, si lo tengo. Pero prefiero no decirlo, mi seguridad peligra y cualquiera podría encontrar mi identidad secreta en las redes sociales cuyo uso ya no se me permite.

A los ángeles no se les permite revelar información sobre sus vidas pasadas a los demás. Pero he vivido muchas aventuras, y siempre quise encontrar el momento para relatarlas al mundo. Ahora es un buen momento, ya que Irina-chan ha tenido que marcharse con Xenovia-san en una misión.

Me dejaron a cargo de la iglesia en la que habitamos, y se supone que estoy patrullando los alrededores. Sí claro, en un lugar tan desierto como este ni siquiera los Ángeles Caídos se atreven a entrar. Por eso, creo que fue mi aburrimiento lo que me llevó a revisar el baúl de la habitación principal; me encontré con una libreta con viejas notas del antiguo sacerdote que vivía acá, pero lo demás era utilizable.

Usé el viejo escritorio de la sacristía como apoyo, mis manos dejaron el cuadernillo sobre él y tomé una pluma de mi bolsillo. La tinta se esparció por el papel, revelando las anteriores palabras que acaban de leer.

Quizás publique esto algún día, quizás no. Pero lo que quiero dejar por escrito es que siempre han existido tres facciones de seres sobrenaturales, conocidos como "Ángeles", "Ángeles Caídos" y "Demonios". Es una larga historia, que planeo contarla a medida que avance la narración pero que cambiará su forma de ver y concebir el mundo.

Para empezar... Dios existe. Siempre existió, o por lo menos lo hizo hasta el final de la Gran Guerra. La religión dice la verdad, y yo estoy agradecido de haber asistido a Misa desde que era más joven. Todos aquellos que somos creyentes tenemos esa curiosidad sin importar que tan fuerte sea nuestra Fe.

¿Quieren saber cómo fue que conocí el Paraíso? Bien, les contaré.

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

Era un día increíblemente raro para mí, puesto que lo que había ocurrido horas atrás me había dejado boquiabierto y sorprendido.

Yo siempre tuve el sueño de viajar a Japón, aprender el idioma nativo y conocer la cultura local. El problema, eran mis padres.

No me malinterpreten, ellos también alentaban mi entusiasmo de aprender más pero nunca tenían el dinero suficiente como para pagármelo. El dólar costaba 10 veces la moneda argentina, y eso significaba que un viaje más alojamiento me costaba casi 40000 pesos. Aproximadamente, 4000 dólares.

Mi padre apenas ganaba lo suficiente para poder mantenernos, pagar las cuentas y darse un pequeño lujo de vez en cuando. Pero, para mi viaje, nunca era suficiente. Por lo que me resigné completamente, mis esperanzas se hicieron nulas y tuve que hacerme a la idea de que jamás cumpliría ese sueño mientras no tuviese un trabajo estable.

Sin embargo, cuatro días atrás, recibí una carta insospechada. Era de una empresa de lenguas internacional, cuya sede estaba en algún país de Europa central. Tenía sucursales en Argentina, y la nota provenía —justamente— de Buenos Aires.

La recibieron mis familiares, quienes pensaron que había venido por error. Pero, cuando la leí, supe que no había ninguno: La carta estaba dirigida a mi nombre, y en ella decía que me había ganado un viaje gratis a Tokyo, Japón.

Por supuesto que la sorpresa y emoción se apoderó de mi ser. Recuerdo haber gritado, dando un salto de emoción con mi puño elevado en el aire. Mis padres me calmaron, incitándome a que continuara con mi lectura. Yo asentí, nervioso, y continué leyendo.

_"...La estadía será de un año, sin ningún costo. Se alojará en una casa de familia local, quienes han aceptado a darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Tenga en cuenta que mientras esté aquí deberá continuar sus estudios en la Academia Kuoh, una de las mejores escuelas secundarias de Japón. Anteriormente era solo de mujeres, pero hace poco que su educación se volvió compartida. Ya se encuentra inscrito para comenzar en dos semanas, por lo que deberá viajar en dos días a partir de la fecha..."_

Se resumía más o menos de aquella forma, con notas y firmas de diferentes asociaciones aseguradoras de la empresa. Se adjuntaban un pasaje para el avión que partía de Buenos Aires, un folleto de Japón y algunas recomendaciones para cuando llegara allí. También, me habían mandado un diccionario español-japonés por si tenía problemas en la ciudad.

Mis padres revisaron la carta otra vez, tratando de encontrar algún error en ella. Sin embargo, poco después suspiraron en resignación.

—No, ni uno solo —dijo mamá, entregándome el papel—. Incluso está firmado por el presidente.

Asentí al tiempo que inspeccionaba el área donde la firma de un tal "Sirzechs Gremory" se hacía notable con un color rojizo sobre la nota.

Resumiré lo demás, puesto que sería aburrido si comento lo que hice durante todos esos días. Básicamente, me preparé para el viaje.

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

Luego de un vuelo inolvidable, había llegado finalmente a Tokyo.

El aeropuerto era enorme, letras en Kanji por todos lados y gente caminando ajetreada por el edificio. Guau, era realmente increíble ver tantos japoneses en un solo lugar.

Noté que mi apariencia llamaba algo la atención, puesto que mi estatura era mucho mayor que la de ellos y mi cuerpo destacaba más por su corpulencia. No, no iba al gimnasio pero tenía huesos grandes de parte paterna. Tampoco poseía sobrepeso; era delgado, pero se notaba la diferencia entre un flacucho y alguien como yo. Y, les puedo asegurar, que muchos de ellos eran de complexión delgada.

Alguien se acercó a mí de entre la multitud. No me dí cuenta de inmediato, pero la mano en mi hombro me hizo sobresaltar. Asustado, me giré rápidamente y posé la mirada en —la que sería— la dueña del lugar donde me quedaría.

Era una mujer común, nada destacable de su apariencia que mereciera anotar acá. Sin embargo, si buscan una descripción, solamente diré que poseía cabello negro corto y ojos café claros. Su cara resemblaba mucho la de una nativa del lugar, y su contextura delgada hacía que mi estatura resaltara aún más a su lado.

Vestía un Kimono tradicional rojo, algo raro de ver a plena luz del día. Según leí, tanto las mujeres como los hombres acostumbraban vestir esa clase de ropa durante los festivales u ocasiones formales. ¿Quizás consideró que el recibir a un nuevo inquilino sería una ocasión importante? Podía ser eso, nunca lo supe bien.

—Konnichiwa, ¿es usted Lucas?

Me habló en una mezcla de inglés y japonés, pero entendí todo. Era muy común el saludar a los demás en las series que miré, por lo que no tuve problemas con eso. El inglés en cambio era mi segunda lengua, no lo hablaba a la perfección pero sabía como defenderme.

—Así es —dije, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Parecía impresionada con la muestra de respeto, y yo sonreí levemente. Había acertado en tratar de imitar la primera costumbre—. Un gusto en conocerla...

Dejé el espacio para que se presentara, su nombre era importante en situaciones como estas.

—Mi nombre es Higa Ayaka —respondió, imitando la muestra de respeto. Había una sonrisa en su rostro, su cara mostraba amabilidad—. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? Lo llevaré a mi casa Lucas-san, vivo algo lejos pero llegaremos rápido en mi automóvil.

La señora me hizo una seña hacia delante con sus dedos, su expresión decía claramente que quería que la siguiera de cerca. Yo asentí, levanté mi valija y comenzamos a caminar por el aeropuerto.

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

Estabamos conduciendo a través de la ciudad de Tokyo, y yo estaba maravillado con lo que veía.

Carteles luminosos gigantes, montones de gente caminando por todos lados, algunos hablando en un japonés tranquilo y relajado, y chicas lindas haciendo buenos cosplays. Por último, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los rascacielos que tapaban el sol con su altura. Mis ojos giraban tan rápido de un lado a otro, que parecía que estaba enloquecido.

La señora, ahora en adelante referida como Ayaka-sama de mi parte, soltó una risita femenina.

—Bastante impresionante, ¿eh?

Yo le respondí con una inclinación leve de mi cabeza, el cinturón de seguridad me impedía pegarme al vidrio para tratar de observar mejor todo. Quizás para ella esto resultaba algo común... ¡claro! ¡si ellos visitaran argentina quizás se quedarían asombrados de la diferencia de culturas!

—Hai —le respondí eso en japonés. Algo simple, puesto que era una de las palabras más comunes—. A decir verdad estaba algo nervioso al principio. Pero, viendo como es la ciudad, no me arrepiento de haber venido.

—Vaya, parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien —admitió la mujer, doblando en una calle algo más apartada del centro de la ciudad. Nos metimos en un barrio más tranquilo, donde el atardecer se ocultaba tras casas más pintorescas y humildes—. Mañana te llevaré a conocer Tokyo. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo y me gustaría enseñarte un par de cosas si vas a quedarte aquí...

Volví a asentir, mis ojos la miraban ahora con algo de curiosidad. Estaba sentado del lado izquierdo, y eso me daba una sensación extraña e incómoda. Supongo que no tardaría en acostumbrarme, pero era difícil al principio.

—Disculpe, Ayaka-sama: ¿usted tiene familia?

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberle preguntado eso. Su expresión repentinamente se tornó sombría y triste, pero sus ojos no se apartaron del camino por el que conducía.

—Mi esposo murió hace ya algunos años... —susurró ella, haciendo que mi arrepentimiento fuera mayor—. Tampoco tengo hijos, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de concebir uno.

—Lo siento mucho, realmente fui un idiota —aseguré, girando la mirada hacia el frente. Que forma magistral de cagarla, ¡todo un genio en desarrollar un ambiente de amistad!—. No debí haber preguntado.

Hubo un cambio en su tristeza, y de repente apareció una sonrisa amable.

—No te preocupes, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi no recuerdo lo que se siente llorar completamente sola todas las noches —dijo Higa-sama, negando con la cabeza momentáneamente. Estacionó de repente el auto en un costado de la acera, su mano giró las llaves hasta que se apagó el motor—. Bien, llegamos.

Justo al decir aquello, abrió la puerta y salió del automóvil. Yo la imité, agachando un poco la cabeza como para no golpearme con el marco de la puerta. Luego, mis ojos tomaron nota del nuevo hogar que se alzaba frente a mi.

Era diferente, tenía que admitirlo, pero se parecía a aquellos del manga. Tenía una apariencia oriental moderna, que le daba un aspecto exótico. Silbé de la impresión, mis ojos se ensanchaban con entusiasmo.

Escuché una risa proveniente del baúl del auto y giré mi cabeza hacia la mujer. Inmediatamente, me di cuenta que quería sacar mi valija, y me acerqué para tomarla con mis manos.

—Vamos vamos, soy vieja pero aún tengo fuerza para cargar con esto —dijo, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Yo la miré con cierta desconfianza, pero no le di más vueltas al asunto.

Finalmente, entramos en la casa. Era grande, con una escalera que llevaba hacia el segundo piso y varias puertas a los alrededores. Noté que había una cocina hacia un costado, un comedor adyacente y un salón de estar más allá.

La mujer resolvió que estaba cansado y me indicó que la siguiera hacia los pisos superiores. Caminamos por un corredor, que terminaba en tres puertas más. Según supe más tarde, dos eran habitaciones y la otra un cuarto de baño estratégicamente ubicado entre las dos.

—Pasa y ponte cómodo.

Su voz calma me obligó a abrir la puerta, revelando una habitación simple con una cama posicionada junto a la ventana. Había una pequeña estantería de libros en un rincón, una mesa al costado de la cama con un despertador sobre ella y un armario compuesto de varios cajones junto a la puerta.

Ayaka-sama dejó mi valija sobre la cama con suavidad, su cuerpo inclinándose en una leve reverencia.

—Puedes relajarte por lo que queda del día. Pronto haré la cena, pero trata de acomodarte lo mejor que puedas —dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta—. El baño está a la derecha de tu habitación y está disponible por si quieres darte un baño. He dejado algo de ropa limpia en el ropero, creo que acerté con la talla. Tú y Ryosuke-kun tenían cuerpos parecidos.

Supe inmediatamente que estaba hablando de su marido fallecido, y no presioné mi suerte. Con una mueca de sincera gratitud, le agradecí con una reverencia. La mujer abandonó el cuarto con una sonrisa ligera, sus pasos se perdieron por las escaleras hasta que ya no pude oírla.

Riendo, me tiré sobre la cama al lado de la maleta. ¡Estaba en Japón! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Era el chico de 17 años más afortunado del planeta!

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que llegué al país. Todo el miedo, nerviosismo y emoción ya se encontraban extintos desde hacía algunos días.

Japón era justo como me lo había imaginado. Un lugar algo extraño para mí, pero su cultura y lenguaje me tenían totalmente atrapado en un sin fin de probabilidades de aprendizaje. Quería saberlo todo, y tenía un año entero para aprender.

Por otro lado, Ayaka-sama aprovechó aquel lapso de tiempo para enseñarme algo del idioma. Ella trabajaba como cocinera en un Maid's Café, la cual le proveía todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerse. Me ofreció trabajo como su ayudante, cuya posición prometía darme un sueldo generoso que aprovecharía para comprar recuerdos u otras cosas de la ciudad.

Aparte, mis conocimientos del idioma local habían mejorado muchísimo en ese lapso; ya podía formular algunas oraciones y entablaba conversaciones simples con Higa-sama. Aún no entendía nada del Kanji o el Katakatana, pero ella me había explicado que —luego de dominar el habla— comenzaría a enseñarme como leer y escribir.

Tenía 17 años, trabajaba y pronto empezaría mi vida secundaria en una verdadera academia japonesa. ¡La vida parecía sonreírme!, o eso pensé hasta que desarrolló el evento por el cual ahora me encuentro en una iglesia escribiendo estas notas.

Recuerdo que faltaban solamente dos días para la ansiada fecha, dos días y estaría rodeado de jóvenes estudiantes de mi misma edad. Solamente me quedaba un año y terminaría la secundaria, pero un título obtenido en una secundaria de Japón seguramente que me daría mucho más prestigio.

Me encontraba atravesando un puente para peatones que se encontraba por encima de una carretera amplia y doble. El camino que recorría unía dos barrios, y también tendría que tomarlo todos los días a partir de aquel para poder caminar desde la casa de Ayaka-sama hasta la academia Kuoh.

Volvía del trabajo, solo, ya que la mujer dijo que se quedaría media hora más para poder terminar con un pedido para el día siguiente. No era la costumbre que yo regresara por mi cuenta, pero no me molestó. No hacía falta que hablara con nadie, y en caso de necesitarlo podía recurrir a mi japonés aún en desarrollo para comunicarme.

_'Día pesado'_, pensé, suspirando levemente. Mis ojos, repentinamente, se desviaron hacia la gran capital que se imponía a lo lejos de la autopista. Me apoyé en la barandilla del puente, mis pensamientos me hacían divagar a mi lugar de origen. No voy a mentir, lo extrañaba; puede que Japón fuera increíble, pero Argentina tenía ese encanto que me hacía querer volver ahí por momentos.

Pasaba de vez en cuando, en aquellos momentos cuando tenía tiempo para pensar con tranquilidad.

—E-Etto, eres Lucas-san ¿verdad?

Una voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento profundo, mis ojos se desviaron ligeramente hacia la derecha para tratar de identificar quien me había hablado.

Inmediatamente, forcé a mi cuerpo a erguirse completamente. Ahí, parada a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba una joven con una pequeña valija escolar en sus manos. Era una chica de mi edad, bastante atractiva, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta. Vestía un uniforme que consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro, con una falda de color verde.

Elevé una ceja, sorprendido de que una chica pudiese hablar en inglés con tanta soltura. Me sorprendió, sí, pero no tuve problemas para entenderle.

—Hai... —le respondí con algo de desdén, sin entender que era lo que pudiese querer o cómo sabía mi nombre.

La miré de arriba a abajo con disimulo, mis ojos captaban su atractiva forma. Era muy bonita, tengo que admitirlo.

—A-Ano...

(N/A En japonés, eso es una manera de comenzar una conversación. Es una expresión de respeto, que significa 'Esto...')

Se detuvo, sonrojándose con vergüenza. Yo me di vuelta completamente, dejando que mi cuerpo se alineara con el de la joven. Aún nos encontrábamos a varios metros de distancia, pero su rostro me pareció bastante tierno.

Sin embargo, aún no entendía que deseaba.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunté de repente, notando que parecía nerviosa por algo—. ¿Deseas algo de mi?

—Lucas-san —comenzó, evitando mi mirada—. ¿A-Actualmente estás saliendo con alguien?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, algo comenzó a golpear mi corazón con fuerza para hacerlo bombear.

—No, ¿por qué?

Mi respuesta llegó con algo de temerosidad, pero fue firme. La chica sonrió con cierto alivio plasmado en su rostro, su cabello largo se meció con una repentina pero ligera brisa.

—¡Que alivio! —exclamó la joven, dejando que su tono dulzón se adentrara en mis oídos como una melodía semi amarga—. E-Etto, ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ahí fue cuando me quedé inmóvil de la sorpresa. Mi boca se abrió en confusión y no pude evitar ensanchar mis ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

—Desde hace una semana que te veo caminar por aquí. Y c-creo que algo en mí despertó... —dijo, fijando la mirada en el suelo. Yo la miraba con incredulidad, ¿acaso...?—. ¡Sal conmigo por favor!

Se confesó, ahí, delante mío. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, mi mente trataba de analizar lo que había ocurrido. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una cruel mentira, que de la nada saldrían cámaras de un programa de televisión para decirme que todo era para el entretenimiento del público.

Sí, eso debía ser. Es decir, ¿qué chica viene de la nada a confesarse a un extranjero?. Más aún, alguien como yo que no tenía encanto alguno ¿le estaban pidiendo una cita?

Solté una carcajada rápida y seca, que hizo mucho por sonar cruel y despiadada. No la miré a los ojos, y comencé a reírme con malicia. Me quería engañar, pero no le había funcionado.

—Sí claro, ¡Ja! —exclamé, secándome una lágrima que cayó por mi ojo. En vez de enfadarme, lo encontré extremadamente divertido—. ¿Dónde están las cámaras? ¡Vamos, salgan de su escondite! ¡Ya me di cuenta!

Estaba gritando en inglés, la risa de antes ya había muerto. Quizás no me iban a entender, pero el chiste no resultó en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, nada pasó. Sonreí con algo de molestia, ¿Por qué no salían? ¡Ya todo fue arruinado!. Traté de encontrar la respuesta en la joven, quien ahora me miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ahí fue cuando me puse a pensar en dos posibilidades: o actuaba perfectamente, o realmente le había dolido que no le hubiese creído. Yo me negaba a aceptarlo, no quería ser el hazmerreír de todo Japón si me llegaban a grabar por televisión.

—L-Lucas-san... —su voz casi convence a mi corazón, pero mi cerebro me decía lo contrario. Era cuestión de usar la inteligencia para darse cuenta de que algo olía muy mal ahí y no era un aroma.

Sonriente, agité una mano en señal de despedida y me di media vuelta. Me propuse marcharme, pero un sonido sordo me detuvo en seco.

Girándome nuevamente, me percaté de la nueva escena que se hacía presente ante mis ojos. Ella había caído de rodillas en el suelo, sus ojos expulsaban torrentes de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Esperé un poco más, sintiendo que se me desgarraba el corazón de verla llorar. Era tan real, que nadie podía imitar algo como aquello.

De repente, mi corazón ganó y me acerqué con cautela a la joven. Me agaché hasta quedar frente a frente, mi mano acarició su cabello en un intento por calmarla.

—Lo siento, pensé que querías engañarme —admití, notando que la chica elevaba la cabeza—. Saldré contigo, ¿te parece mañana?

Me miró, aún triste y enrojecida por lo de antes. Esbozó una pequeña pero aliviada sonrisa y asintió casi de inmediato. Suspirando, le devolví la sonrisa y la ayudé a ponerse de pie con mi mano.

Agradecida, aceptó mi mano y se secó las lágrimas con su palma derecha. Su rostro denotaba algo de emoción y alegría, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Era muy bonita, ¿de verdad había tenido tanta suerte?

De repente, y para mi sorpresa, sus brazos me rodearon en un cálido abrazo. Yo casi jadeo de la sorpresa, mis brazos se mantuvieron inmóviles por un momento. No le devolví el gesto, pero el sentimiento de sus pechos sobre el mío me hizo sonrojar furiosamente.

—Mi nombre es Yuuma Amano —se presentó, apartándose de mis brazos cuidadosamente. Con una sonrisa, comenzó a correr por dónde había venido—. ¡Estaré esperando la cita con ansias!

Dijo aquello, y desapareció en la lejanía. Yo agité la mano hasta que se perdió de vista, para luego rascarme la nuca con aire pensativo. Aún después de todo, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Bien, no debía ser nada importante.

Me di media vuelta y caminé tranquilamente, ocultándome entre la luz del atardecer. Sin embargo, no noté que había una sombra acechando cerca mío que pareció haber visto todo.

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

Me desperté temprano aquella mañana. No voy a mentir, estaba nervioso por la cita y quería prepararme bien para la ocasión. Ayaka-sama había prometido darme una lista de consejos, así como una paga por adelantado del mes. El único requisito era que debía hacer horas extras durante todo una semana. Bien, quizás exageré en pedirle tantos yenes como adelanto, pero no había conseguido dejar de pensar en Yuuma desde que se fue.

No me malinterpreten, era muy atractiva, quizás demasiado como para que quisiese salir conmigo. Sin embargo, otra parte de mi me decía que todo estaría perfecto, que no era una trampa. Ahora me río de mi ingenuidad absoluta, pero ya fue demasiado tarde cuando me percaté.

Caminé hacia el cuarto de baño con una toalla en la mano. La dejé cerca de la bañera, junto con alguna ropa elegante para la ocasión.

Me relajé en la bañera, mis pensamientos se vieron entumecidos por la cálida sensación del agua mojando mi cuerpo. Ah, que relajante era tomar un baño de aquella manera...

No tardé mucho, sin embargo, y ya me encontraba frente al espejo con la toalla tapando la zona de mi cintura para abajo. Observé mi reflejo con atención, el peine que había traído de Argentina recorrió mi cabello en un intento por dejarlo más o menos presentable. No funcionó, y opté por dejarlo algo alborotado.

Yo era un joven de 17 años, corpulento, pero delgado a la misma vez. Mi cabello era de un tono marrón claro, que ante la luz solar se confundía en un matiz dorado. Tenía ojos pardos, cuyo círculo exterior era verde y el interior tornaba al color de mi pelo y piel blanca.

Para la ocasión, me vestí con un atuendo bastante informal pero también elegante. Consistía en una chaqueta negra con una remera blanca debajo, cuyas mangas las tenía arremangadas hasta antes de mis codos. Además, traía pantalones jeans azul oscuro sujetos por un cinturón marrón claro y calzado blanco.

Sonreí, alisando una pequeña arruga que presentaba la chaqueta. Esa ropa era mía, la traje de mi país por si las dudas. Y aún si tenía muchas prendas que Ayaka-sama me había prestado apenas llegué.

Bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina y tomé la billetera que yacía sobre la mesa. Estaba repleta de yenes, y parecía que podía vivir por dos meses con solo eso. Tendría que cuidarlo bien, ya que de eso dependía mi independencia económica por algún tiempo.

La señora Higa ya no estaba en casa, seguramente porque había decidido partir para trabajar. Miré el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la muñeca, notando que tenía —aparentemente— como cinco horas antes de que tuviera que asistir a la cita.

Suspiré de inmediato, sentándome a la mesa. El desayuno estaba frente a mí, su aroma de comida casera me invitaba a probarlo. _'Sí, tengo mucho tiempo'_, pensé, agradeciendo la comida en silencio y tomando mis palillos.

—¡Itadakimasu!

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

—¡Lucas-kun!

La voz de la chica hizo que dejara de mirar el cielo, cuyo color parecía más brillante que de costumbre.

—Ohayo, Yuuma-san —saludé yo, elevando mi mano derecha. Guardé la otra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa amable.

Se detuvo frente a mí, mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa alegre en su cara denotaba entusiasmo.

—Perdóname, ¿esperaste mucho?

Realmente no quería mentir, pero no podía decirle que había estado esperando por media hora. La gente me miró durante todo ese tiempo, obviamente curiosos de la apariencia extranjera.

—Nah, hace poco llegué —admití, equivocándome un poco en como pronunciaba la última palabra en inglés.

Ella rió suavemente ante eso, como una joven chica en secundaria. Bueno, lo era, pero me sorprendió bastante. Hice un puchero, fingiendo aparente molestia.

Yuuma volvió a reírse, abrazó mi brazo con los suyos y me condujo por entre la multitud. Lo único distinguible, fue mi prominente altura y mi sonrojo presente en ambas mejillas.

Tuvimos una cita bastante agradable en mi opinión. Le hablé de mi vida, le conté anécdotas y cómo había llegado ahí. Por extraño que parezca, ella se negó a hablar de su vida — decía que su padre fue un hombre injusto, que la desterró de su hogar cuando era más joven. Noté que su rostro había adquirido una expresión de tristeza, y me apresuré a cambiar de tema. Por suerte, las risas no tardaron en volver.

A medida que avanzaba el día, hicimos varias cosas juntos. Le compré un regalo de mi parte, la llevé al cine, a comer y luego al parque de diversiones. Se divirtió mucho, y pronto yo no podía quitar su risa de mi cabeza. Cada vez más, me hundía en sus encantos. _Si solo lo hubiera sabido antes..._

Había llegado el atardecer finalmente, el sol casi se ocultaba tras el horizonte y la luz amarillenta adornaba la figura de Yuuma con gracia. Yo me sonrojé mientras caminábamos en silencio por un parque, su escote era visible tras su ropa femenina y colorida. No era para nada un pervertido, pero si se vestía de aquella manera era porque quería atraer mi atención a esa zona precisamente.

Tenía mi vista fija en el horizonte, mis pupilas captaban la imagen del atardecer ocultándose tras una gran fuente gris. De repente, la joven entrelazó su mano con la mía, la cálida sensación forzó mi mirada a tornar hacia el costado. Me sonrió, presentando un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas. Vaya que era bonita, ¡había ganado la lotería!

Me arrastró con más rapidez hasta que ambos estábamos frente a frente a pocos metros de la fuente. Dejando su cartera sobre un borde de la fuente, me sujetó ambas manos con suavidad, su sonrojo ahora era mucho más visible.

—Ne, Lucas-kun —ella habló finalmente, su voz sonaba aún más melosa y nerviosa—. Para celebrar nuestra cita... ¿Podrías escuchar mi único deseo?

Yo sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco, ¿acaso me iba a pedir que la besara?. Sin embargo, me armé de valor como para continuar con la respuesta que ella estaba esperando.

—Depende de cual sea, ¿qué deseas Yuuma-san?

Hubo un cambio repentino en su expresión, cuyo rostro tornó algo más sombrío. Una sonrisa sádica adornó sus labios, sus ojos violetas se arquearon con malicia. Lo supe todo con mirarlo, y comenzaba a sentirme nervioso.

—¿Accederías a ser mi esclavo?

Escuché lo que dijo con extrema sorpresa, mis ojos se entrecerraban con algo de confusión. Pestañeé lentamente, viendo que comenzaba a lamer su boca con expectación — sus manos continuaban sujetas a las mías, pero la suavidad seguía presente.

—Oh ya veo lo que ocurre aquí —dije, exhalando un suspiro. Claro, con razón se vio tan entusiasmada con la cita—. Lo siento Amano-san, pero ni soy un pervertido ni quiero ser tu esclavo sexual. Realmente, no me interesa.

Solté las manos de la chica gentilmente, su sonrisa sádica no había disminuido ni un poco. Con una leve reverencia, me dispuse a marcharme en la dirección contraria. ¡Qué perdida de tiempo! ¡Debería haber sido más astuto y haberla rechazado cuando tuve la oportunidad!

Sin embargo, mis piernas no me permitieron moverme más de dos centímetros. Ensanché los ojos ante la aparición de la chica enfrente mío, que se había movido en un parpadeo hacia mi nueva dirección de mirada.

—¿Pero qué...?

La pregunta quedó inconclusa, ya que lo que vi a continuación impidió que mi garganta expulsara algún otro sonido. Su ropa fue destruida en un instante, y su cuerpo desnudo fue visible durante dos segundos. Quizás, en otras situaciones, me hubiera sonrojado, pero la forma en que se transformó parecía... mística.

En el proceso de transformación creció un poco en altura, tomando una apariencia más madura, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros adquiriendo un aspecto más malvado. Su ropa también había cambiado drásticamente, constando de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tenía guantes que llegaban casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que colgaban de ellos. Llevaba hombreras de color negro, cuya derecha poseía tres grandes picos. Además, vestía unas botas de tacón de color negro que llegaban hasta los muslos.

El cielo se tornó mágico y oscuro, una extraña aura violácea cubría el firmamento. La chica puso una mano en su cadera, unas enormes alas negras emergieron de su espalda. Yo abrí la boca de sorpresa, pero supe mantenerme de pie.

—Fue muy divertida la cita, hacía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien —dijo ella, su voz sonaba realmente madura comparada con la anterior. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo ahí?—. Al menos fue mucho más entretenida que la que tuve con ese chico patético, Issei-kun.

Pronunció el nombre de —seguramente— otro chico que había caído en sus engaños. No pude evitar sentir un poco de simpatía por el muchacho, pero también terror por lo que podría pasar.

—¿Q-Qué e-es lo que quieres? —pregunté finalmente, obteniendo valor de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Yuuma estiró aún más sus alas, dejando notar todo su esplendor. ¿Acaso eran parte de un cosplay? No, eran demasiado reales como para serlo.

De repente, en su mano apareció una lanza de luz que sostuvo con maestría. La apuntó hacía mi con aire amenazador, llenándome de un terror indescriptible. Muchas preguntas recorrían mi cabeza, pero no parecía que fuese a obtener una respuesta pronto.

—Elige, o te conviertes en mi esclavo y aprendiz o te mato. Es muy simple, Lu-cas-kun.

La forma en que pronunció mi nombre me hizo pensar que estaba viendo a un verdadero ser sobrenatural. Era muy sádica, y la apariencia de mis alas le daban un aire algo más macabro que el de los ángeles de la biblia.

—¿E-Esclavo? ¡Y-Yo nunca a-aceptaría algo como eso!

Debí haber pensado mejor mis palabras, sabiendo que podría haberla cagado como lo hice. Por desgracia, nunca lo supe hasta que ocurrió el trágico incidente.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Yuuma lanzó su arma hacia mí. No tuve reacción alguna, salvo el ligero impulso de mirar hacia abajo. La lanza había atravesado mi estómago con precisión absoluta, una cálida sensación comenzó a emanar de ahí. La luz desapareció y un torrente de mi propia sangre emergió de la zona de impacto. Sin embargo y pese a la herida, no sentí ningún dolor.

Mis fuerzas lentamente flaquearon, y mi cuerpo se debilitó en un instante. Caí de rodillas en el frío suelo, mis manos ensangrentadas se acercaban a mis ojos temerosos y cansados.

Escuché cómo mi asesina chasqueaba la lengua con evidente resignación.

—Qué decepción... pensar que podrías haberte convertido en un poderoso híbrido —dijo ella, caminando hacía mi figura temblorosa. Cuando estuvo cerca, alzó mi rostro con su mano derecha; mis ojos se fijaron en los de ella, mi boca se abría y cerraba en desesperación—. Realmente es una pena, Lucas-kun. Hubieras tenido la oportunidad de ser mi sirviente, e incluso te hubiera recompensado.

Sus labios tocaron mi frente, pero no sentí nada más que aquel frío absoluto que estaba cubriendo mi cuerpo. Parecía la última vez que vería a alguien, y quizás quiso despedirse de aquella manera.

—No había más opción que matarte, créeme. Si quieres culpar a alguien, entonces culpa al Dios que puso esa Sacred Gear dentro tuyo.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno para mí, y mi cerebro no admitía escuchar más explicaciones. Usó su pierna contra mi figura, haciendo que me desplomara boca arriba en el suelo. Con una carcajada, escuché como se producía un aleteo y su voz se perdía en la lejanía.

¿Es así como terminaría mi vida, asesinado por una chica que apenas conocía y a la cual le otorgué mi confianza? Sí, parecía que así sería. Si tuviera que clasificar mi existencia, no diría que fue tan mala. Digo, he hecho cosas malas —todos las hacemos— pero siempre me mantuve fiel a mi religión. Aunque, analizando otros aspectos, creo que ni siquiera merezco entrar al paraíso.

¿A dónde iré? Otra pregunta resonó en mi mente. No lo sabía, si no podía ir al cielo entonces no tenía idea. Quizás al infierno, aunque jamás estuve en aquellos extremos de una vida pecaminosa. Creo que, juzgándome en mi lecho de muerte, yo desaparecía de la faz del universo. Mi alma vagaría por la oscuridad hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en mis padres, mis amigos, mi país, Akaya-sama a quien apenas la conozco pero se ha mostrado muy amable conmigo. Todos ellos, jamás sabrían la verdad de lo que me pasó. Yuuma Amano podría mentir si la llegaban a encontrar, inventando un sin fin de excusas que cualquiera podría creer al verle el rostro de chica buena. Sin embargo, no la odié. Había algo que me decía que no lo hiciera, que ella merecía aunque fuese el más mínimo perdón.

_'Je, creo que no puedo desearle el mal a nadie después de todo...'_, pensé, escupiendo sangre por mi boca. _'Yo... podría... perdonarla...'_

Mis ojos borrosos perdían algo de su brillo por cada segundo que pasaba tirado en el suelo. Iba a morir, simple y estúpido como sonase dejaría este mundo.

—Así que... tú eres Lucas, ¿no?

Una nueva voz apareció junto a mi cuerpo inmóvil. Pertenecía a una mujer, eso estaba claro, pero mis ojos me daban una visión muy pobre de quienquiera que estuviese parada a mi lado. Lo único que llegué a notar, era un cabello dorado largo que se mecía con la brisa.

—No morirás hoy, pues Dios tiene una tarea más grande para ti —me hablaba en un perfecto inglés que yo pude entender con bastante facilidad. Irónico, entendía mejor el idioma mientras moría. Sin embargo, sus palabras no hicieron nada por aliviar ese miedo a fallecer que tenía. ¿Acaso no veía que no tenía salvación?—. Vamos, resucita como parte del Paraíso. Conviértete... en Ángel.

Pronto, perdí la consciencia.

l

l

* * *

Bien acá termina el primer cap, algo aburrido, lo admito. En todo caso, todo se pondrá interesante a medida que avance la historia. No se preocupen por mis otras historias, ya que pronto las actualizaré.

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


	2. Gabriel

Saludos a todos, hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Tengo un gran agradecimiento que hacer porque... ¡son geniales chicos! la verdad, que no esperaba que fuese a tener siquiera un review. Pero me equivoqué, y para mi agrado tuve 3 reviews por una historia que pensé que no sería apreciada. ¡A todos ustedes, muchas gracias!

Ahora, en esta historia, me convertiré en un Ángel. ¿Por qué un Ángel? porque no hay fanfics de este tipo, y siempre quise experimentar con esa raza de Highschool DxD. En todo caso, es según como lo miren.

**¿Parejas?. Bueno, había pensado algo como yo x Irina Shidou o quizás también Gabriel, pero eso se verá más adelante. Primero quería tener los comentarios del público.**

**Para Issei tenía planeado darle el Harem de costumbre, aunque —como dije antes— eso lo planearé para el futuro.**

Respuestas a Reviews:

erendir: bueno, muchas gracias camarada. La verdad, me alegró recibir tu review. Aunque tienes razón, será difícil ser un Ángel y tener pareja sin "caer" o pasar a ser un Ángel Caído. Aunque, de todos modos, tengo algo planeado para solucionar eso. Daré mi explicación más adelante, y será algo que encuentro bastante lógico.

Ligh hodel: Hey hey, me alegra tener tu review de nuevo. No me fallas nunca ¿eh? sin tus reviews, creo que mis historias serían mucho menos populares... en fin, dejando de lado esa actitud chupamedia de mi parte te agradezco los comentarios. ¡no te vayas todavía! Aunque no hayas visto las series ni leído los libros, puedes leer mi historia porque es muy original. Me voy a basar un poco en la trama original, pero es un gran cambio.

ghostXfuck: Che, te agradezco tus comentarios y que la dejaras en favs. Fue por eso, que quise hacer un cap más largo y aburrido, aunque no sé como me quedó eso lo dirás vos. Me alegro que te gustara y tranquilo que no me presionas. Es más, es un incentivo a que escriba más rápido y seguido.

_Otra cosa! Quizás lo vean como que voy a ser terriblemente poderoso de la nada, pero no es así. Voy a pasar por muchas cosas antes de poder incrementar mis poderes, y serán difíciles. Por favor, disfruten el capítulo._

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenecen los Ángeles Caídos ni los Demonios, pero sí la idea de mi nueva arma y mi Sacred Gear.

**Capítulo Dos : Gabriel**

—¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! Si no quieres despertar t-te voy a be...sar.

CLICK.

Apagué torpemente el despertador tsundere, que Ayaka-sama me había comprado como regalo de bienvenida. Era muy sencillo de usar, ya que venía con distintas chicas que aparecían a la hora programada y te despertaban de un modo distinto cada una. Quizás sonase algo pervertido, pero era increíble la diferencia de tecnología presente.

Mi boca se abrió en un bostezo profundo, mi mente forzó a mis extremidades a estirarse con pereza. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y débil, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo físico extremo. Incluso me costó levantarme, las piernas temblaron al menor esfuerzo y tuve que apoyarme sobre un mueble cercano para poder mantenerme de pie.

Jadeando, caminé como pude hacia el baño. Cuando entré, apoyé mis brazos cansados sobre el lavamanos frente al espejo. Me miré en el cristal con cierta nostalgia, la imagen de un yo más pálido me hizo preocupar por un momento. Suspiré, tratando de ignorar la anterior pesadilla que amenazaba con ocupar mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo, al sumergirme en el agua caliente de la bañera, no pude ignorar por más tiempo el asunto. Yuuma Amano era el nombre de la chica, lo recordaba claramente. En mi sueño, se presentaba como una chica muy atractiva que me invitaba a salir y luego me asesinaba. ¿Acaso sería una premonición de algo que estaba por acontecer? Nah, los sueños jamás presagian cosas.

Comencé a frotar mis brazos mirando siempre al frente, mi uniforme de la academia me esperaba en un cesto que quedaba fuera de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Era diferente a un baño común, ya que los de Japón tendían a estar separados por un cristal en el medio.

Aquel era mi primer día en una escuela secundaria común, nada importante que resaltar. Estaba emocionado, sí, y pensaba en el montón de estudiantes que conocería durante mi estadía ahí. ¡Ah, los beneficios de ser extranjero!

—Lucas-san —la voz de Ayaka-sama se escuchó desde detrás del cristal que separaba ambas mitades del baño—. Te dejaré una toalla aquí fuera.

—¡Arigato Gozaimasu! ¡Espero que el desayuno sea delicioso! —exclamé, sonriendo levemente ante lo que iba a decir—. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

Escuché como la mujer reía a carcajadas de mis palabras, obviamente encontró aquello algo demandante y divertido de mi parte. Cerró la puerta del baño y yo me sumergí en un placentero silencio que inundó la habitación.

Sin embargo, mi mente pronto comenzó a preguntarse varias cosas. ¿Cómo había llegado a mi cuarto si recuerdo claramente haberme ido de casa? Si todo fue un sueño, entonces ¿qué estuve haciendo durante ese día que aún no lo recuerdo? ¿Acaso me había desmayado?. Una cosa era segura: debía preguntarle a Higa-sama cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

Había tenido la mañana más extraña de todas las que había pasado en aquel país.

Muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido en aquel corto lapso eran increíbles, y no encontré explicación lógica para darle una respuesta a la dueña del hogar. Cuando había salido de la ducha, había caminado hacia el espejo para tratar de peinar mi cabello alborotado. Sin embargo, lo que vi me hizo ensanchar los párpados con sorpresa y shock. Era yo, claro está, pero mi cuerpo había cambiado de una manera inexplicable.

Estaba mucho más delgado y ya no presentaba signos de la robustez anterior. Sin embargo, mi físico parecía haber mejorado hasta su punto máximo; la zona abdominal, brazos, piernas, todo se encontraba definido a la perfección. No era exagerado, pero incluso podía ver los famosos cuadrados surcar mi abdomen. Recuerdo haber flexionado los músculos de mi antebrazo, notando como se marcaban notablemente contra la piel.

Sin embargo, la cosa no terminó ahí. Luego de haber salido del baño, pude oír perfectamente la conversación por teléfono que Ayaka-sama estaba teniendo con uno de sus empleados del local donde trabajaba. Se sorprendió cuando le dije que le había entendido cada palabra, y la citación de algunas frases la convenció completamente. Sonrió, me palmeó el hombro y me guiñó el ojo. Acreditó eso a mi duro esfuerzo, y que debería sentirme orgulloso de haber progresado tanto en pocas semanas.

Ahora bien, cuando le pregunté acerca de Yuuma Amano me dijo que no conocía a nadie que se llamase así. Negaba cada consejo que yo afirmaba que me había dado y se excusó explicando que yo me había ido temprano a la mañana y, cuando regresó, me encontró durmiendo en mi habitación. Sin duda alguna, un misterio.

Dejé que la música de mi celular apartara mis pensamientos, una canción particular de una banda Argentina me erizó la piel. Era de rock viejo, de esas que siempre quedan en la memoria de quienes las escuchan. La banda comenzaba con una tonada melodiosa, obligándome a repetir las letras mientras caminaba por la ciudad.

Canté en un tono normal, atrayendo —sin darme cuenta— la atención de los demás. Entorné los ojos al frente, ignorando las miradas curiosas, y me enfrasqué en la música. Había una sensación que me ayudó a relajarme, que me llenó de energía desde el momento en que salí de la casa. No sabía que era, pero en cuanto el Sol tocó mi piel un alivio extremo invadió mi ser.

Me sentí más ligero, mis piernas caminaban a velocidades altas. No quería transpirar, pero el impulso de la velocidad que llevaba me animó a más. Di un paso más largo, luego otro, y pronto me encontré corriendo con la valija en mi mano. Corrí muy rápido, el viento me empujaba, me sentía poderoso. Quizás se debía al nuevo cambio en mi cuerpo, pero me encantó esa sensación de libertad que obtenía con la brisa.

No me dí cuenta cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero las pocas cuadras que separaban mi barrio de la Academia Kuoh se hicieron 0 en solo unos segundos. Me detuve en la gran entrada, notando que a lo lejos se alzaba un edificio imponente. Era como una mansión en el centro, lleno de ventanas y cuartos que seguramente eran los salones de clases. A los costados, habían dos construcciones que también debían actuar como parte de la escuela.

Estaba lleno de estudiantes, cuya proporción era mayor en el área femenina. Las chicas parecían sobrepasar el nivel de varones en un 10 a 1, cosa que era bastante rara. En mis anteriores academias, los hombres superaban en número a las mujeres. Bien, no me sorprendía en lo absoluto ya que esa era una escuela que hacía poco se tornó mixta.

Como antes, mi apariencia de extranjero atrajo todas las miradas. Algunas jóvenes se reían y murmuraban entre ellas, y en cambio los chicos me miraban con algo de curiosidad. _'Buena impresión, ¿eh? Ya empezamos mal'_, pensé, mientras cambiaba a una canción algo más moderna.

Caminé entre —los que serían— mis nuevos compañeros. Noté que me seguían mirando, y puse las manos en los bolsillos de mi uniforme para tratar de calmar un poco mi incomodidad. Habían miradas de todo tipo, pero no les presté demasiada atención. Sin embargo, algo me hizo girar mi vista hacia detrás de un conjunto de árboles. Llámenlo presentimiento, alerta o como quieran pero no lo entendí en aquel momento.

Mis pies se detuvieron en seco, mis ojos captaban la imagen de un grupo de seres oscuros parados tras los árboles. Me estaban mirando con cautela, sus ojos centelleaban con curiosidad y confusión. De entre ellos, pude destacar las figuras de distintos personajes.

La primera era una chica joven que parecía ser de primer año. Tenía cabello plateado corto, ojos avellana y un rostro agraciado. En el frente, su cabello diferenciaba dos flequillos largos que iban más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente. Además, llevaba un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Su uniforme era el femenino común de Kuoh, pero no traía la capa sobre los hombros.

Comía un dulce sin aparente emoción en su expresión. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi figura, su cuerpo pequeño no resaltaba casi nada al lado del chico que se apoyaba contra el árbol.

Él era diferente a la joven, sobre todo por su cabello rubio largo y su iris grisáceo. Al igual que el resto de los chicos de la Academia Kuoh, llevaba el uniforme escolar masculino, que consistía en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su cara reflejaba una mueca de desagrado. ¿Qué? ¿Se creía hermoso por tener mejor apariencia? ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si me importara en lo más mínimo!.

Pero, cuando me disponía a marcharme, mis ojos captaron repentinamente la figura de otra chica. Se encontraba parada al lado de la joven de cabello blanco, precisamente estaba junto a ella por el lado izquierdo.

La joven que captaban mis ojos tenía una figura voluptuosa, cabello negro largo y ojos púrpuras. Su pelo estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalían de la parte superior; mientras se inclinaban hacia atrás, un listón naranja mantenía todo en su lugar. Como las demás, ella vestía el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla.

Noté que, aparte de mirarme con una sonrisa, era muy atractiva. Su sonrisa era tranquila y pronto agitaba su mano en señal de saludo. Le devolví el gesto con una mueca amable, girándome para marcharme lo más pronto posible del área. A pesar de que parecían muy normales, había algo en ellos que me resultaba... obscuro. Parecían estar emanando un aura de oscuridad profunda y comencé a sentirme terriblemente incómodo.

Mi cabeza negó con fuerza ante los pensamientos estúpidos. Poniendo más fuerte el sonido de la música, dejé que apartara mis pensamientos mientras ingresaba al edificio.

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

Entré al salón de clases al tiempo que el profesor llamaba desde dentro, su tono era exageradamente japonés.

—Ah, así que tú eres el extranjero... ¿no? —preguntó en un vago inglés, que le salió pésimo. Yo le asentí, algo confundido por su manejo del lenguaje. Sonriente, el hombre giró la cabeza hacia el frente—. Bien clase, este es un claro ejemplo de un estudiante de intercambio. Por lo general, los extranjeros son bastantes estúpidos y tardan en adaptarse a nuestras enseñanzas.

Toda los demás rompieron en risas tranquilas, algunos asentían con sus cabezas y concordaban con lo que había dicho el hombre.

Yo fruncí el ceño ante lo que dijo, un poco de molestia recorrió mi cuerpo repentinamente. Sin embargo, en vez de enfadarme como haría en una ocasión común, algo dentro mío inmediatamente me calmó.

—Espero no ser tan idiota como para retrasar la clase, _sensei._

Hubo un repentino silencio entre los estudiantes, sus sonrisas desaparecieron apenas dije lo que dije. El profesor estiró los párpados con sorpresa, al tiempo que me dedicaba una reverencia nerviosa.

—Lo siento, esa ha sido una broma de mal gusto —se disculpó en japonés, pero yo le entendí cada palabra—. No pensé que un estudiante de fuera del país supiera emplear el idioma local con tanta soltura, ¿cómo lo aprendió?

Otra vez le entendí, no supe cómo pero se repetía lo mismo que ocurrió con Ayaka-sama. El lenguaje era el de Japón, y aunque lo escuchaba normalmente distinto mi cerebro parecía comprenderlo como si yo fuera un nativo. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

—Me estoy hospedando en la casa de una orgullosa habitante de Japón, y ella amablemente me ha estado dando lecciones —expliqué, sorprendiéndome lo natural que sonaba mi tono—. Aunque, a decir verdad, hace solamente dos semanas que he llegado al país.

Mi última oración desató un pequeño revuelo entre mis compañeros. Las chicas susurraban incoherencias sobre mí, mientras que los varones me miraban como si estuviese mintiendo.

Sin embargo, el profesor no pudo evitar asentir con una sonrisa de orgullo. Él me creyó, puesto que toda la información acerca de mi vida y anotaciones académicas se encontraban guardados en la academia. Seguramente, todo el personal de Kuoh conocía incluso mis secretos estudiantiles más profundos.

—Precisamente es lo que he leído en tu reporte —afirmó el sensei, silenciando a la clase con sus palabras directas. Yo le asentí, sonriente—. Bueno, será un verdadero placer tener aquí a un estudiante con tanto afín a nuestras costumbres. Por favor, ¿podrías presentarte a la clase?

Me gustó la forma en que se dirigía hacia mí, su comportamiento altanero fue rápidamente reemplazado por uno más amable. Sin embargo, no perdí el tiempo y giré mi cuerpo hasta que enfrenté a todo el salón.

—Hai. Mi nombre es Lucas —me presenté, obviando dar mi apellido. Nadie se quejó, seguramente pensando que en mi país no se acostumbraba a dar el nombre completo—. Me gusta leer manga, libros y escribir historias de mis series favoritas. No tengo gustos especiales con la comida, pero siempre he preferido las pastas. No me agrada la gente que hace el mal a los demás ni los crímenes. Mi sueño para el futuro es aprender todos los idiomas del mundo, así podría viajar a donde quisiera sin dificultad alguna.

Quizás exageré nombrando cada uno de mis gustos, pero quería causar una buena impresión. Por desgracia, casi nadie se vio interesado en mis palabras. Había quedado como un idiota cursi.

Desafortunadamente o no, al profesor le pareció muy interesante mi sueño para el futuro y me anotó para formar parte del club de literatura universal.

—Un chico con tus intereses sabrá destacar entre las jóvenes que integran el club. Por desgracia, no hay ningún integrante masculino en él.

Volví a asentir, notando que habían algunas chicas que me miraban con cierto interés. Eran dos, para ser exacto, y ambas tenían gafas, cabello oscuro y ojos de un color similar. Sus diferencias radicaban en sus rostros, longitud de cabello y... tamaño de busto.

Quizás no debí haber mirado tan deliberadamente los pechos de la chica de cabello largo, pero no hubo signo en mi rostro que denotara excitación o perversidad. Tampoco sentí ese libido que solía tener de costumbre y que me hacía sonrojar a veces. No, no me estaba volviendo gay; eso sería degradante, ¿no creen?. Además, la encontré bastante atractiva.

Cuando el sensei me indicó que podía sentarme junto a la ventana, yo me dirigí hacia mi asiento. Mis ojos estaban fijos en mi destino, e ignoraba completamente las miradas curiosas de los demás.

—¡Bien! ¡Abran sus libros en la página 15! —exclamó, justo en el momento en que me senté—. ¡Continuaremos la lección donde lo dejamos!

La clase continuó sin ningún incidente remarcable, más solamente que pude responder cada pregunta a la perfección. ¿Cómo? no lo entendí en ese momento, pero sentía tantas energías desde aquella mañana que parecía que las ideas aparecían solas en mi mente... literalmente.

Pronto comencé a destacar en la clase, mi primer día en una Academia japonesa resultó ser bastante productivo. El profesor estaba extasiado, parecía que cada vez que hacía una pregunta su mirada se clavaba en mí para que respondiera. Por lo general, si no los designaba, los alumnos trataban de evitar contestar.

Nunca fui el estudiante perfecto, realmente estaba lejos de serlo. Pero todos los cambios repentinos en mi vida habían surgido a raíz de aquella pesadilla tan real y vívida, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

La clase estaba somnolienta, todos adormecidos bajo la monótona voz del sensei que recitaba los pasajes de un antiguo poema japonés en voz alta. Yo trataba de prestar atención, pero incluso con toda mi energía me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento ahí.

Con una mano apoyando mi mejilla, giré mi mirada hacia el lejano paisaje que se dejaba ver por el cristal de la ventana. Entorné los ojos, suspirando en voz muy baja. El día era perfecto, el Sol me estaba invitando a salir a disfrutar del clima. Pero, en vez de eso, estaba atrapado en un salón de clases.

Pestañeé lentamente mientras me dejaba llevar en mis pensamientos, mi mente pronto me hizo entender que si seguía mirando no podría despegar la mirada. Aburrido, hice el primer esfuerzo por girar la cabeza hacia el frente. Sin embargo, algo me detuvo.

En la lejanía del paisaje, se podía ver un edificio algo apartado de los demás; su aspecto era antiguo, y parecía tener más años que el propio campus. Pese a eso, no fue los colores añejos de las paredes los que llamaron mi atención. Era algo —o más bien alguien— sentado sobre el tejado de ese mismo lugar. Tenía el cabello largo, dorado, que parecía reflejar la mismísima luz solar en él. Además, pese a que estuviera bastante lejos, pude notar que su cuerpo era bastante femenino por lo que deduje que era una chica la que estaba viendo.

No obstante, con un parpadeo de mis ojos la joven ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Mi mirada quedó fija en el horizonte, mi confusión absoluta me impidió escuchar la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases teóricas.

—¿Hum? ¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó ausente el sensei, forzando a que rompiera mi ensimismamiento—. Bien, que se le va a hacer. ¡Clase, escuchen! Para mañana quiero una investigación completa de Argentina y sus costumbres. Es un trabajo en grupo que decidirá su nota del semestre, por lo que no es optativo.

Yo lo miré, sorprendido de lo que había pedido. Me asintió, aparentemente consciente de que mi nacionalidad era de ese país. Desafortunadamente, apenas se fue, la clase también se percató de que yo venía de Argentina y comenzaron a rodearme.

—¡Lucas-san! ¡Haz grupo conmigo!

Gritó una chica cualquiera, que se había parado enfrente de mi pupitre.

—¡No, conmigo! ¡yo puedo darte cupones gratis para el Maid Café de mi padre! ¡Esas chicas harán lo que quieras si se los pides!

Ese fue un varón, quien apretaba los puños con una sonrisa pervertida.

—¡Oh ya cállate pervertido de clóset! —exclamó una joven, golpeando la cabeza del chico anterior—. ¡Es obvio que ese premio no es suficiente! ¿Qué tal si después de hacer el trabajo juntos te muestro la ciudad? llámalo como una cita si quieres, pero estoy segura de que te gustará mucho...

Yo no pude detener la gota de sudor que cayó por la parte trasera de mi cuello, así como tampoco la vergüenza que amenazaba con nublar mi juicio. Por Dios santo, ¿acaso me veían como un pervertido?.

Era obvio que ninguno de las chicas me encontraba atractivo —hasta donde supiera—, pero no les quedaba otra opción que tratar de convencerme para que les asegurara una buena nota en el trabajo. Internet era una buena fuente de información, aunque un nativo de un país en específico podía ser una verdadera enciclopedia.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Una voz se hizo escuchar desde detrás de los que me rodeaban. Los chicos se miraron con algo de miedo en sus rostros, mientras que las jóvenes comenzaban a hacer reverencias al dejar pasar a dos personajes singulares que se acercaban a mi mesa. Pronto, dos chicas estaban frente a mí.

Noté que eran las mismas que observé al entrar al salón, y ahora su apariencia completa me fue revelada.

La primera tenía aparentemente la misma edad que yo, con cabello negro y corto, y ojos violetas adornando su rostro serio. Ella llevaba un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh. Nada destacable sobre su apariencia, salvo el aura maligna y oscura que emanaba. Era muy parecida al grupo que me había estado observando y me estaba poniendo incómodo.

Su compañera era un tanto más alta, un poco por debajo de mi estatura de 1,86 metros. Según mis análisis, debía medir aproximadamente 1,7 metros de altura. Ella era, en mi opinión, mucho más atractiva; su cabello largo y negro, de flequillo abierto y ojos de un color extraño cubiertos por gafas azules acrecentaban su feminidad. Sin embargo, el aura que emanaba no era tan obscura como la de la chica a su lado.

La principal diferencia entre ellas radicaba, aparte de sus estaturas, en sus pechos. No me llamen pervertido, pero aunque me desagrade describir con detalle su tamaño diría que sus medidas incrementaban en la segunda joven.

—¡S-Sona-sempai! —respondió uno de los chicos, impactado por su belleza. Era obvio, no hacía falta ser un adivino para identificar el sonrojo en su cara—. S-Solamente estábamos tratando de reclutar al extranjero para el trabajo en grupo... de...

Sorprendentemente, el joven se vio obligado a cerrar la boca ante la dura mirada de Sona. La chica, quien resultó ser la más baja en estatura, giró su mirada hacia mí.

—Los alumnos tienen que presentarse de inmediato a la clase de gimnasia, ¿no es así? —comentó su compañera, la de cabello largo.

Sona asintió lentamente, acomodando sus lentes con un movimiento de la mano.

—Además, Lucas-san ya ha acordado que trabajará con nuestro grupo —afirmó, causando un efecto inmediato en mi mente. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero sus ojos fríos me obligaron a tragarme mi confusión—. Al menos, eso fue lo que discutimos cuando su nombre fue escrito en esta escuela.

Todos los demás me miraron detenidamente, en un esfuerzo inútil por confirmar lo que había dicho.

—H-Hai, así fue.

Mi respuesta causó cierta decepción en mis compañeros, quienes se retiraron cabizbajos hacia la siguiente clase de gimnasio. Yo suspiré en cuanto solamente quedé yo y las otras dos chicas. Mis piernas me forzaron a ponerme de pie, y mi estatura fue algo sorpresivo para ellas.

Sin embargo, así como la sorpresa apareció, se desvaneció bajo una máscara de seriedad.

—Sígueme.

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

Caminamos en silencio por el campus, nuestros pasos y los gritos de los profesores a la distancia eran los únicos sonidos audibles en el área. No habíamos pronunciado palabra desde que salimos, y mi destino era incierto. No sabía que querían conmigo, ni mucho menos a donde me llevaban, pero pese a todo logré mantener la calma.

—Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil —finalmente se presentó completamente, llamando mi atención indecisa—. Ella es Tsubaki Shinra, la vicepresidenta. Nuestro trabajo varía según las peticiones de los estudiantes, pero velamos por la seguridad de nuestros compañeros con orgullo.

La segunda chica, ahora conocida como Tsubaki, inclinó la cabeza con respeto. Asentí, creyendo todas las palabras de la joven. Tenían veracidad, eso lo había comprobado antes.

—Sin embargo, eso sólo es una obligación para nosotras. Funciona como... nuestra tapadera, por decirlo de una manera más simple. Lo habrás notado al llegar, por lo cual no gastaré mi aliento en una explicación innecesaria.

—¿Notar... qué? —pregunté, sin entender a qué se refería.

Hubo un cambio en las expresiones de ambas, que pronto denoté como una mirada de decepción. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Si me permites, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te envió? —la siguiente en hablar fue Tsubaki, quien colocó deliberadamente sus brazos debajo de sus pechos. Yo miré de reojo por un momento, regresando mi total atención a sus ojos—. Es realmente inesperado contar con la visita de un ser de tu... categoría.

Su última oración me dejó perplejo por un momento, notando el tono sensual en que hablaba. Oh no, ¿acaso sería una pervertida como la Yuuma Amano de mi sueño?

—¿Acaso debería tener un propósito para querer estudiar en Japón? —mi pregunta sonaba algo ofensiva, aunque me hizo quedar como un idiota confundido. Según me enteré más tarde, ellas malentenderían mis palabras—. Lo siento, Sona-sempai, Tsubaki-sempai, pero no comprendo a qué se deben esas preguntas. Soy solo un extranjero normal, que recibió una carta para poder acudir a su escuela. No me gusta la delincuencia, y les prometo que no causaré problemas mientras permanezca acá.

Hice una pequeña reverencia mientras mis ojos captaban levemente la sonrisa de ambas. Parecían satisfechas con mi respuesta, aunque algo de confusión estaba escrito por toda la cara de Sona y Tsubaki.

La presidenta repentinamente me asintió, poniendo una mano debajo de su mentón.

—Muy bien Lucas-san, si es así entonces no habrá problema en que realicemos el trabajo juntos. ¿Por qué no te pasas a nuestro club después de clases?

Viendo que por fin estábamos de acuerdo, no tuve más deseo que aceptar su petición.

—Será un honor, Sona-sempai —admití, sin una pizca de mentira en mi tono.

Tampoco fue fingido, realmente me sentía honorado de poder trabajar con una asociación de tal nivel. ¡Y en mi primer día!

—Excelente, pero... ¿qué hay de tu uniforme de gimnasia? ¿lo has conseguido? —su pregunta tuvo una rápida respuesta de mi parte, que consistió en un suave meneo de mi cabeza a los costados—. Me lo supuse. Tsubaki, ¿quisieras acompañar a Lucas-san a los vestuarios? Por ser tan tarde, estoy segura que no habrá nadie ahí. Seguramente podrás encontrar algo de tu medida.

La chica asintió, haciendo una reverencia que denotaba respeto. Seguimos con la mirada a Sona quien, luego de dedicarme una sonrisa ligera, comenzó a caminar hasta que se perdió tras la esquina de un pasillo.

Yo suspiré, pero no fue algo que conllevara resignación o cansancio. Es más, estaba lleno de energía y quería probar mi nueva resistencia en la clase de gimnasia.

—Por favor, ¿gustarías acompañarme? —dijo Shinra-san, llamando mi atención.

No dudé ni un instante, y seguí de cerca a la joven de aura obscura. Ya no me sentía incómodo, puesto que atribuí mis miedos a mi mente ilusoria.

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

—Vamos, no será algo que me incomode. Puedes confiar en mí, guardaré el secreto.

Yo tenía los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, mi expresión era una que denotaba que estaba enfurruñado.

¿Cuál era el problema? Bueno, empezó cuando entramos al cambiador de varones en el cual —afortunadamente— no había nadie. Tsubaki me anunció que esperase por un momento, se fue y regresó con una remera blanca, shorts azules y calzado de deporte negro. Parecían de mi talla, pero ella quería asegurarse.

Fue ahí cuando me pidió que me quitara el uniforme frente a ella; dijo que tenía que analizar mi físico para comprobar si la vestimenta que me daba sería la adecuada.

—¿Por qué no puedo cambiarme en privado? —pregunté otra vez, ya solo con la camisa del uniforme escolar sobre mi cuerpo. Tenía puestos mis pantalones y zapatos, pero aún me sentía incómodo.

Tsubaki suspiró, acomodando sus lentes con una sola mano.

—Ya te lo expliqué, buchou me ordenó que me asegurase de que estabas listo para tu clase de gimnasia... —alcé una ceja con desconfianza ante lo que dijo, mis brazos seguían cruzados en continua negación. No le respondí, pero la chica entendió que mi oposición era absoluta—. De acuerdo, si tanta vergüenza sientes por quitarte la ropa entonces yo haré lo mismo —afirmó, comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa—. Así, no tendrás por qué sentirte incómodo.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando estaba por quitarse la prenda que separaba sus pechos de mi vista, mis manos tomaron las suyas con velocidad.

—¡No va a hacer falta! —exclamé, notando la forma en que me miraba. Parecía confundida, pero a la vez sorprendida de mi reacción.

Hubo una sensación rara en cuanto tomé sus manos, como que una fuerte luz quisiese abrirse paso entre la oscuridad. Asustado, quebré el contacto y desvié la mirada. No quería encarar sus ojos, seguramente se debía estar burlando de mí.

Aún avergonzado, comencé a desabrocharme la camisa. El hecho era que no me daba vergüenza que una chica me viera, el problema era que mi físico no se asemejaba con el de los atletas o aquellos que iban al gimnasio. En realidad, era bastante pobre.

Terminé de quitarme la prenda y la acomodé en uno de los casilleros cercanos. No escuché ninguna reacción por parte de ella, lo que me daba a suponer que me encontraba bastante desagradable.

El problema fue que mis ojos aún no la fijaban, ni tampoco se colocaron ni por un momento sobre mi propio físico.

—Humm... Lucas-san no sabía que debajo de toda esa ropa ocultabas una complexión casi perfecta —su voz detuvo mi corazón por un instante, mi cuerpo me envió un escalofrío en cuanto sentí sus dedos recorriendo mi piel desnuda. Estaba de espaldas, pero aún así pude sentir que sus pechos se apoyaban contra mi espalda y me sonrojé levemente—. ¿Acaso los Ángeles reciben un entrenamiento exhaustivo?

Ahí fue cuando recordé todo. Los cambios en mi cuerpo, mi nueva velocidad y resistencia. La verdad, era que ahora podía sentirme orgulloso de mi nuevo cuerpo. Sin embargo, no lo estaba.

Yo, en aquel momento, no sabía como había hecho para evitar relajarme en la sensación de suavidad de sus pechos. Aún con su ropa, se podían sentir sus pezones rozando mi espalda con lujuria. Mi mente quería darme varias imágenes acerca de la situación, y todas eran pervertidas.

Apreté los ojos furiosamente, tratando de evitar pensar en aquellas cosas. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que me relajaba aunque fuera un poco una sensación aparecía en lo más profundo de mi ser. Era como si un frío absoluto comenzara a envolverme, y mi mente se oscurecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Tampoco pude evitar preguntarme qué había querido decir con "Ángel", pero tampoco le di muchas vueltas al asunto.

_"Lucas... no cedas a la tentación... tu alma no merece pasar por el destierro...". _Una voz resonó en mi mente, dejándome completamente inmóvil y sorprendido.

Tuvo una tonalidad dulce, suave y melódica, que —afortunadamente— me dio el último empujón que necesitaba para superar mi nerviosismo. Carraspeando, aparté gentilmente a la joven y tomé sus hombros con mis manos.

Una sonrisa emergió victoriosa en mis labios, producto de una nueva sensación pacífica y cálida que inundó mi ser completamente. Se sentía como una manta, que abrigara mi alma contra la fría oscuridad.

—Lo siento Tsubaki-san —dije, notando que sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosado leve—. Lo que acabas de hacer estuvo mal de tu parte, es decir, si no respetas tu cuerpo nadie lo hará. Eres una chica muy hermosa, podrías conseguir al hombre que quisieras.

Palabrería cursi, lo admito, e incluso admito que quedé como un idiota ante la chica. Sin embargo, no supe que más decir para negarme. No era que no quisiera... pero dados los previos eventos de aquel día sentía como que no debía arriesgarme a sucumbir a la tentación. Había algo dentro mío que me agradecía enormemente, pero aún no sabía qué. Y eso causó que evitara descender la mirada al escote que se hacía visible por los botones desabrochados de su camisa.

Sin embargo, en vez de mostrarse decepcionada, su rostro adoptó inmediatamente una expresión tan sería como la que portaba antes. Yo la miré, sorprendido de tal reacción pero no me quejé.

Manteniendo el silencio incómodo, Tsubaki me entregó el uniforme de gimnasia con sumo cuidado.

—Toma, te quedará a la perfección —afirmó, empleando un tono neutral. Asentí, notando que me dirigía una reverencia y se encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida. Se detuvo justo en el momento en que sujetó el picaporte—. Es una verdadera pena, supongo que no pude cumplir mi misión después de todo. Bien, Akeno-san entenderá perfectamente cuando le explique, ¿no lo crees, Ángel?

No esperó mi respuesta, sin embargo, y se marchó inmediatamente. Yo me quedé confundido e inmóvil por un momento, hasta que mi cabeza me obligó a reaccionar. _"¿Acaso me dijo 'Ángel'?"_, me pregunté al tiempo que me quitaba los pantalones. _"¿Y quien rayos es Akeno?"__  
_

Varias preguntas sin respuesta, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, mi máxima duda en aquel momento fue conocer la identidad de la voz que habló en mi mente. ¿Quién podría ser?

* * *

~Angelical Devotion~

* * *

Debo admitir que estaba realmente impresionado conmigo mismo. Como antes, mi habilidad física había mejorado en un 100% y pude correr por toda la prueba de atletismo sin siquiera llegar a agitarme. Tanto el sensei como mis compañeros tenían la sorpresa escrita en toda la cara, ya que un extranjero llegaba y se convertía en el As de la clase.

Aún así, en esta ocasión me encontré con un chico llamado Kiba que supo mantenerse a mi par todo el tiempo. Fue bastante amable, pero aún así el aura que emanaba era algo que me incomodaba en extremo. Él resultó ser uno de los que me habían estado mirando cuando entré.

—Impresionante —dijo, poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su cara de chico popular. Le salió tan mal, que hasta yo lo noté—. En fin, no me acerqué para elogiarte. Rias Gremory quiere verte en su club en cuanto tengas tiempo, hay algo de lo que tienen que hablar.

Diciendo eso, se disculpó, y se marchó para reunirse con la chica de cabellos plateados. Ella continuó mirándome por un momento y luego ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud de jóvenes.

En aquel momento, yo regresaba a casa luego de varias horas estudiando en el club del cual Sona Sitri era la presidenta. Si no me equivoco, Tsubaki-sempai dijo que se trataba del club de astronomía. No había nadie más que ellas dos y, con mis conocimientos, pudimos terminar en sólo dos horas.

Hablamos poco, y pude notar que varias veces me estaban mirando fijamente, cómo si estuvieran analizando mi comportamiento. Yo no supe por qué, pero lo atribuí al hecho de que quizás no confiasen en los extranjeros. _"Ahh... al menos me salvo de tener que trabajar"_, pensé, exhalando un suspiro de cansancio.

La luz solar ya se había ocultado en el horizonte hacía una hora, y estaba llegando terriblemente tarde a mi vivienda. Ayaka-sama se enfadaría, estaba seguro de eso. Me había tomado cariño en todo ese tiempo, viéndome como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Triste, pero no me molestó en lo absoluto.

Caminé por un parque desierto, con bancas vacías a través del camino y árboles silenciosos y estáticos. Comencé a sentir una vaga sensación de que ya lo había visto antes... en un sueño. Por desgracia para mí, mis pensamientos tornaron a ser veraces en cuanto mis ojos captaron la imagen de una gran fuente gris que se imponía en el centro del área.

Me acerqué a la fuente con un aire de nostalgia, mi vista se entornaba para poder analizar mejor la forma en la que caía el agua. Sin embargo, algo me detuvo a medio camino.

Fue como si se hubiera disparado una pistola en mi mente, que me hizo temblar de nervios y expectación. Me miré las manos que no paraban de sacudirse con miedo, era como si me estuvieran anunciando que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Afortunadamente, mi mente me dio la loca idea de mirar hacia atrás; y así lo hice.

Ahí, a varios metros de distancia se encontraba parada una chica que parecía ser menor que yo. Tenía, aproximadamente, 14 años como mínimo y su estatura no me llegaba más que al pecho. Esta joven tenía cabello rubio atado en dos colas cortas gemelas, una a cada lado de la cabeza; ojos azules adornaban su infantil rostro, que me daba la impresión de pertenecer a alguien muy inmaduro.

Llevaba un traje de Lolita Gótica, que consistía en un vestido negro con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en la parte delantera, y una joya verde incrustado en el cuello, calcetines blancos hasta el muslo, y zapatos negros. También llevaba un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello lo que complementaba con su apariencia.

Pestañeé, confundido. ¿Acaso esa era toda la sensación amenazante que había sentido? ¿Una simple niña?. Casi me río, CASI, pero de no haber sido por las alas negras que emergieron de su espalda nunca me hubiese percatado de quien era.

Voló en el aire, dejándome boquiabierto inmediatamente. Se detuvo a varios metros por encima mío, su cara siempre reflejaba una sonrisa.

—¡Tú! —exclamó la chica de repente, apuntándome con su dedo—. ¡Vamos a pelear!

Ahora me estaba comenzando a preocupar. La misma imagen de una chica con alas negras se presentaba ante mí, aunque esa niña apenas me daba una sensación de peligro.

—¿Qué? ¿Pelear? ¡Pero eres solo una niña!

Ese comentario hizo que una vena resaltara en su frente. Apretó los puños con rabia, su cara se tornaba en un puchero furioso.

—Y tú un Ángel, ¡Mi enemigo mortal!

Yo estaba en un estado de shock del que casi no me recupero a tiempo para notar lo que ocurría a continuación. En sus manos, ahora se materializó una lanza de color púrpura que brillaba por sobre la oscuridad de la noche.

Carcajeó repentinamente, su expresión cambiaba con algo de locura y sadismo. Me mantuve en pie, pero me sentía algo indefenso. Todo era demasiado real como para ser una simple pesadilla y el arma que empuñaba parecía estar emanando una versión más obscura que la luz normal. Parecía... contaminada.

De repente, lanzó su arma hacia mi cuerpo inmóvil. Sin embargo, esta vez no me quedé quieto. Haciendo uso de mis nuevas habilidades, seguí el consejo que me daba mi mente poderosa y salté hacia el costado. Esquivé la lanza por centímetros, y no pude evitar palidecer de terror. _"¡Esta chica quiere matarme!"_, pensé, viendo como hacía una pose rara y guiñaba el ojo.

—Ey, ¡eres rápido! —gritó, formando otra lanza—. A los Ángeles Caídos le vendría bien alguien con tus habilidades, ¿qué te parece si dejas a ese grupo aburrido y te unes al nuestro? ¡Podrías hasta incluso tener tu propio harem!

Otra vez me tomaban por pervertido, en serio, ¿acaso tenía cara de serlo?. No todo en mi nueva vida eran los pechos o las chicas, aunque debo decir que ya no tengo pensamientos lujuriosos... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Había un problema serio enfrente mío!

Apartando las ideas tontas dejé que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa; puesto que quería aparentar que estaba completamente relajado.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que dices... —afirmé yo, poniendo mi mano izquierda en mi bolsillo—, pero estoy harto de que me llamen Ángel. ¡Mi nombre es Lucas, grábatelo bien!

Ella pestañeó con sorpresa por unos momentos, sus alas se estiraban aún más con esplendor. Sin embargo, no tardó nada en esbozar una sonrisa altanera y confiada.

—Oh vaya, así que todavía no te han contactado... ¿eh? —dijo, riendo de una forma tan infantil como su apariencia. Duró algunos segundos, pero incluso luego de reír aún se comportaba arrogante—. Eso explicaría tu poder tan bajo, y también el por qué de que no estés en el paraíso. Bien, supongo que podría ahorrarle el problema a esos idiotas y matarte ahora mismo. Después de todo, ¡Yo odio a los Ángeles!

No me dio tiempo siquiera a mostrarme shockeado por lo que decía, ya que volvió a cargar con su lanza. Esta vez, tratando de acertarme de cerca. Iba en serio, lo podía ver. Su rostro denotaba odio, ira y, por sobre todo, deseos de matarme.

Me sentí indefenso, derrotado, confundido y temeroso de lo que me pasaría. La imagen de mis padres pasó ante mis ojos, el sentimiento de no poder volver a nadie nunca más se fue apoderando de mi acomplejado ser. Cerré los ojos, no por miedo, pero por impulso y esperé la muerte que tanto tardaba en llegar.

_"Eres un ser patético, no puedo creer que me hayan asignado como tu compañero"_

Una voz dentro de mi logró romper el caparazón en el que trataba de esconderme. Asustado, abrí los ojos y me encontré en un sitio totalmente oscuro. No había fuente de luz alguna, pero tampoco sentía esa sensación de maldad que me ponía tan incómodo.

_—_¿Q-Quién está ahí? —pregunté, mi voz temblorosa casi se quebró por el miedo y la expectación.

Una carcajada seca resonó en la infinita oscuridad. Quien quiera que fuese me tenía acorralado, y podía acabar con mi vida de inmediato si así lo quisiese.

_"Retiro lo dicho, eres lamentable"_, respondió una voz distinta a la anterior, que poseía una intensidad que me produjo un escalofrío violento. _"¡No eres digno de mi inmenso poder!"_

Sus palabras eran como cuchillas en mi atolondrada mente, que ya parecía estar trabajando a la velocidad de la luz. Quería darme una explicación lógica a mí mismo, algo que pudiese explicar aquel fenómeno tan extraño.

—¡Muéstrate ante mí! ¿¡Acaso me tienes miedo!?

Por supuesto que traté de sonar valiente, y casi me convenzo a mi mismo.

Sin embargo, múltiples carcajadas fueron las respuestas que tuve ante mi falso acto de coraje. Provenían de tonalidades gruesas, poderosas, que hacían temblar el paraje oscuro con su poder. Yo casi caigo al suelo de rodillas ante el súbito movimiento.

_"Así que... el pequeño ratón muestra los colmillos al león, ¿eh?"_, su metáfora no fue para nada confusa, siendo que —juzgando por sus voces— debían ser seres terriblemente poderosos.

_"Eso me agrada. Una presa no está muerta hasta que el cazador acaba con ella"_

_"Puede ser, pero aún así su nivel es muy débil. Para colmo de males, ¡es un humano resucitado como Ángel!"_

_"¿Dices que podría haber sido más útil como Demonio?"_

_"No lo creo, recuerden que los Ángeles son guerreros formidables. Algo pasados de moda, sí, con sus costumbres idiotas"_

Las voces continuaron discutiendo, dejándome afuera de su conversación que se tornó más amena con cada segundo que pasaba. Yo no los interrumpí, además de que no quería hacerlo podría haber demostrado mi valía con mis anteriores palabras. Eso significaba que quizás sería capaz de salir con vida de aquello.

Pronto, y gracias al fruto de mi paciencia, las voces cesaron su discusión.

_"Hemos decidido, Lucas, y te daremos la oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales"_

Asentí al aire, sin poder encontrar punto del de dónde emergían las voces.

_"Hum, pero aún sigues siendo patético. Toma, ten esto y dale una lección a esa niña malcriada e insoportable"_

La primera voz que había escuchado antes habló nuevamente, llenando mi cuerpo de una expectación inaguantable.

Sin embargo, no tuve que esperar mucho para que algo ocurriera. Un calor agradable invadió mi cuerpo, y una energía que parecía infinita entró a mi alma. En mi mano, donde antes no había nada, algo apareció.

No lo pude ver debido a la nula iluminación, pero sentí el mango de una espada. Era inconfundible, pese a que era mi primera vez sosteniendo una.

—E-Esto es... —no hubo respuesta de las voces, quienes se mantenían silenciosas. Probablemente, querían juzgar mi reacción—. Arigato Gozaimasu, haré lo que esté en mis manos para demostrar mi valor.

Apenas dije eso, mis ojos encontraron finalmente la luz. Me cegó un instante, pero pronto estaba de nuevo en el parque.

No había pasado mucho desde que me fui, y noté que la chica con alas aún seguía volando hacia mí con la lanza en sus manos. Impulsé inmediatamente mi mano derecha hacia arriba en un acto reflejo, y detuve —sorpresivamente— su ataque.

Su lanza chocó contra lo que yo sostenía, la hoja de mi nueva espada resplandecía con un brillo poderoso y dorado.

—¿Pero qué...?

La joven no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta, ya que yo decidí aprovechar la confusión momentánea. Haciendo uso de una fuerza nueva y mística, mi brazo logró apartar totalmente a la chica quien —por el impulso— voló un par de metros en el aire y se detuvo con una mirada de shock.

—Ahora, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? —pregunté, mirando mi nueva arma con total aceptación y orgullo.

Si tenía que describir la espada, diría que era un arma magnífica. El mango era grueso, suave al tacto, con una tonalidad roja carmesí que le daba un aire místico. La hoja, sin embargo, era bastante ligera y se veía adornada de un color negro oscuro que, al ser envuelta en el brillo dorado de antes, parecía incrementar su poder aún más. Sin embargo, tuve que enterarme más tarde que el arma que tenía en mis manos era legendaria.

De repente, algo detuvo la pelea. En un parpadeo de mis ojos, una chica había aparecido frente a mí. Tenía su espalda enfrentándome, pero pude notar que tenía un largo cabello dorado que llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

Mi espada desapareció apenas perdí aquel deseo de pelear, la concentración se había desvanecido ante la nueva visión de la intrusa.

—Pero que coincidencia encontrarte aquí Mittelt-chan... —afirmó la joven, refiriéndose a la niña de expresión infantil por aquel nombre—. ¿Por qué atacaste a Lucas-san? Él está bajo mi protección y cuidado. Los Ángeles Caídos deberían pensar dos veces antes de atacar.

Yo estiré los párpados con sorpresa ante lo que dijo. ¿Yo, bajo el cuidado de esa chica? ¿Mittelt era un Ángel Caído? ¿¡Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí!?

El Ángel Caído gruñó ante sus palabras, su cara se arqueaba visiblemente en una mueca furiosa.

—¡Gabriel! ¡Perra desgraciada! —gritó la niña, caminando algunos pasos más hacia atrás. Oh, ¿olvidé decir que se encontraba lejos de nosotros gracias a la chica que apareció repentinamente? Bueno, sí, lo hice—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a aparecer después de tanto tiempo!?

Mittelt parecía bastante dolida con sus palabras, algunas lágrimas se arrinconaron en sus ojos azules e infantiles. Yo miré a la nueva chica, quien ahora sabía que se llamaba Gabriel. Era alta, me llegaba hasta el mentón si me ponía a medir.

—Por favor... tan solo, vete. Tus pecados serán perdonados si es lo que deseas...

El Ángel Caído adoptó una postura ofendida, su expresión cambió en torno de lo que había dicho la joven. Probablemente, tomó aquello como un insulto.

—¡Cállate! ¡yo nunca haré algo como eso! —gritó, comenzando a volar en el cielo hasta que se perdió de vista entre las nubes—. ¡Volveré, y más vale que estén preparados!

Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que estuvo lejos, un punto negro en el horizonte pasó a confundirse con la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —la pregunta de la nueva chica me hizo reaccionar. Tanto, que casi doy un salto en mi lugar.

—Estoy bien, un... poco... confundido...

Si se preguntan por qué le respondí así, bueno, fue por qué finalmente mis ojos habían captado la apariencia de la mujer. Si tengo que buscar palabras para describir su belleza, creo que no las encontraría jamás. Ese ser era tan perfecto, que mi corazón quedó cautivado en cuanto posé mis pupilas sobre ella. Sus cabellos largos y rizados adornaban perfectamente su rostro complejo y delicado; sus ojos azules parecían resemblar la imagen de una joya tan fina como el cielo mismo y su sonrisa era algo tan suave que derritió mi corazón... metafóricamente.

Aparte de ser extremadamente hermosa, su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás. No la miré con pensamientos pervertidos, sino con pura admiración y ensimismamiento. Sus curvas eran acentuadas en las partes correctas, y poseía la voluptuosidad adecuada. Mirase por donde mirase, era un ser tan perfecto como la creación misma.

Sentí como el calor llegaba a mis mejillas y mis ojos no querían apartarse de esa visión tan gentil y agraciada. No tenía remedio: me había enamorado completamente de Gabriel. Amor a primera vista, algo realmente irónico para mí.

—Me alegro, en verdad estaba preocupada —afirmó la mujer, causando que mis ojos se cerraran para poder tratar de retener sus palabras el mayor tiempo posible en mi mente—. Debes tener muchas preguntas, de lo cual estoy segura. Pero, luego de ver tu desempeño entre los Demonios, creo que te mereces al menos una explicación completa de lo que está ocurriendo.

Quizás uno de los hechos que más me da vergüenza fue aquella ocasión tan idiota. Bueno, dicen que el amor te hace un idiota y mi caso era el ejemplo perfecto de un estúpido enamorado.

Lo que hice, fue asentirle torpemente, mi boca se abría en adoración profunda para tratar de profesar alguna palabra que elogiara tal belleza. Por desgracia, nada me vino a la mente.

—Entonces... ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Estiró su mano, la cual tomé con extrema delicadeza. Con un ser tan perfecto, tenía miedo de que se fuera a dañar su piel suave y blanquecina.

Fui un idiota, porque de haber estado más atento, hubiese disfrutado mi primer viaje al paraíso.

l

l

* * *

Acá termina el segundo capítulo. Uff, me quedó muy largo pero espero que lo puedan disfrutar. Todo vendrá lento, se los prometo, pero creo que lo hice bastante lógico ¿no lo creen?. Es decir, dada la apariencia de Gabriel es obvio que cualquier hombre se cautivaría... o eso creo jaja.

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


End file.
